Harry Potter and The Parallell Hogwarts
by KasperJatie
Summary: Everything goes wrong when Voldemort doesn't die the way he should
1. And Everything Goes Awry

Harry Potter lay on the ground of the Hogwart's grounds, knowing he was about to die. He'd known it all along really, that he'd never be able to kill Voldemort, that the wizarding world expected too much of him. He watched as Voldemort came towards him, a triumphant gleam in his snake like eyes. He had his wand pointed at Harry. He spoke the death curse,  
  
"Adavra Kedavra!"  
  
And Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the life to whoosh out of him. But it didn't. He opened his eyes again, cautiously, and what he saw there almost made him laugh. Voldemort, the most feared wizard of his time, was standing on one leg, leaning backwards with his arms flapping about. It looked like a bad rendition of the chicken dance. In all his flapping arm movements, the Dark Lord Voldemort had managed to turn his wand on himself  
  
He had cursed himself. He was dead. It was over! Harry jumped up off the ground and rushed over to Dumbledore. Wondering if this was all a dream.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, it's Voldemort, he's dead!"  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Harry was taken aback for a second; Dumbledore never called him "Potter" in that tone. He'd sounded just like McGonnogall.  
  
Harry, though, didn't have time to dwell on it, because he was being picked up from behind, by the waist. "You did it Harry! I knew you would!" Harry almost died of shock.  
  
"Snape?!?" But he looked so friendly, so unthreatening, so like he wanted to give Harry a big fat kiss.  
  
"Harry, it's Professor Snape to you." But that voice didn't belong to the person who would normally correct him like that. It was Ron.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? You know you shouldn't be calling Professor Snape just plain Snape. That is disrespectful."  
  
"It's ok Ron I don't mind," Snape said. "Actually, if you want, you can just call me Severus."  
  
"That's ok," Ron said. "I prefer Professor Snape."  
  
"Very well, Ron. Harry if you like, you can call me Severus."  
  
Harry's mind was spinning. What in Merlin's name was going on? Ron's acting like Hermoine, Snape wants to be called Severus, and even Dumbledore is acting weird. Before Harry really had time to think all this through, a snake slithered its way towards him. "I've killed him Harry Potter. I killed the incompetent fool for you. I am now in your care"  
  
It was Nangini, the most loyal pet in town. She'd killed her master? "How's that?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I made him trip. Then with my tail, I made sure his wand point toward him instead of you."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Harry was really confused now.  
  
"I couldn't stand the bungler. He was always getting people to milk me. He would always try to feed me people, when I preferred to eat small furry animals. I couldn't take it anymore. So I saw my chance and took it."  
  
Harry was having real difficulty now. Sirius was walking towards them, his cloaks swishing behind him. He reminded Harry remarkably of Snape.  
  
"Really, Harry, we just got rid of one Dark Lord, we don't need people to think you've stepped into his boots so quickly." Harry was stunned. That wasn't Sirius. He would never do ANYTHING to hurt Harry like that. Harry had to find out what was going on. Before it was time to go home with the mini Snape.  
  
"Harry! He's dead! We're free. Bloody good going mate." And Hermione, book worm, proper Hermione, slapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Aaahh, yeah, umm, thanks, Hermione. But I didn't do anything, it was the snake."  
  
"Honestly Harry." Ron said, rolling his eyes and smiling a know it all smile that Harry seemed to recognise. "No need to be modest, now is there?"  
  
Snape clapped his hands in delight, and grinned at every group member in turn. Harry was the only one who seemed to find this strange.  
  
"Who's for drinks at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Oh now, really, Severus, do you think that's appropriate?" That uncertain voice did not belong to Albus Dumbledore. It had, however, come out of his mouth.  
  
"Come now Albus, there is much to celebrate!" And Professor McGonnogall grinned, and her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Potter and I will be going home, thank you."  
  
"Come now, Sirius, surely you can make time for one little drink."  
  
"No thank you, Severus, I'm afraid I have a lot more important things to do with my time." Hermione spoke up then.  
  
"You don't have to make Harry miss out on all the fun just cause you don't want to come." Ron was startled out of his socks, literally.  
  
"Hermione, that's no way speak to a grown up! Honestly." And he tutted!  
  
Harry could do nothing but look around in bewilderment.  
  
He only had a month of school left, and there was no way he was going home with Sirius acting this way. He had to think of something, but what? Everybody seemed to be out of their mind. Just then, Hagrid came running up to Harry. "Something terrible has happened," he said out of breath.  
  
Oh good Harry thought. Maybe Hagrid knows what is going on. "Hi Hagrid. What is it? Do you know what's going on here?"  
  
"I sure do," said Hagrid. "I predict that Harry Potter will be killed by the dark lord, in just one hour. So it is imperative that you get out of here now before he comes."  
  
"Not you too, Hagrid?" Harry didn't know what to do. Why is everybody acting like somebody else? Will this ever end? 


	2. Hagrid's Inner Eye

Author's Note  
  
Hi, we're really new at this and should have really put this in the first chapter. But, since this FF is kinda crazy anyway, it's fitting that this goes at the beginning of chapter 2, rather than where it's supposed to be.  
  
We'd like to dedicate this story to the PRATS. Where would we be, without the PYP? (See homepage in our profile for details). We love you all, you're the best! /I  
  
Disclaimer: All names and places are the property of JK Rowling, and we're really sorry for abusing them this way.  
  
Keep the reviews rolling in, we love them!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid git of a teacher. Can you ever predict anything right?" Hermoine said. "Hello, look over there. You-know-who is already dead. I doubt that he's going to come back and kill Harry now."  
  
"Honestly Hermoine, you really should curb your mouth. This is not the time." Ron started to say, but was cut off but Hermoine.  
  
"Really Ron, you need to lighten up a bit. This is a time for celebration. Anybody hungry?"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about Hermoine, FOOD," Ron was starting to get angry now.  
  
"I don't need this from you two right now," Harry said. "There's enough going on, I don't need you two fighting on top of it,"  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Alright it's time for everybody to go back to their common rooms," he said sternly. "I want lights out in a half an hour." He turned to McGonagall and said, "Please get a hold of Fudge, so he can take care of this situation at once."  
  
"The situation has been taking care of Albus. So what do you say we head off to The Three Broomsticks now?"  
  
"Excellent Minerva, but about these drinks, I really don't think now is the time. The children should really be getting back to their dorms."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, c'mon professor! Lighten up for an afternoon. We've won!"  
  
Ron let out another gasp and shot Hermione a very disgusted look. Professor McGonnogall, who was obviously trying to hide a very rare smile, looked at Dumbledore, who was pursing his lips and glaring daggers at Hermione.  
  
"Alas, Albus, we have been outnumbered. Come along now, to the Three  
  
Broomsticks it is."  
  
Both Professor Dumbledore and Sirius gave a long, suffering sigh. Obviously, they wanted to be anywhere else but celebrating, and that wasn't in any way normal. Hagrid, however, decided he'd join them for a spot of tea, to "refresh his inner eye." Professor Dumbledore snorted disbelievingly at this, but kept any comments to himself.  
  
Harry, all the while, was trying to ignore everyone. Their strange behavior  
  
was just too much to cope with after everything they'd all been through.  
  
Entering the Three Broomsticks, Harry could have screamed. Remus Lupin and  
  
Ginny Weasley were already there, and Harry was sure they'd both be acting  
  
differently too. The group went and joined them at their table and just as  
  
Harry sat down, he received an Owl. It was anonymous, and was holding what  
  
looked sort of like a Howler, just that it was purple and had silver love  
  
hearts all over it. He untied it from the owl's leg, and he could have sworn  
  
the owl fluttered its eyelashes at him before flying off again. Hoping it  
  
wasn't a Howler, but remembering you should open them straight away, Harry  
  
didn't hesitate. It wasn't a Howler, no. It was a lot worse. A high, not  
  
quite feminine voice rang out at full volume, in an off tune tribute to  
  
Harry.  
  
"He's freed us again, oh joy oh joy  
  
I wish he was mine, this boy this boy  
  
His dark emerald eyes  
  
Simply make me sigh  
  
If only I was his toy."  
  
Harry's eyes darted immediately to Ginny, but she was staring at him coldly,  
  
and not blushing at all, which is what he'd been expecting. Harry, on the  
  
other hand, could have stopped traffic.  
  
"What are you looking at me for Potter?" She practically spat out his name.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd bother? Bigger head than I thought you had then.""  
  
"Oh no, of all personalities to take over Ginny, it had to be Malfoy," Harry sighed and looked with horror at the purple envelope in his hand. "I hope that doesn't mean that Malfoy is acting like Ginny."  
  
"What are you on about, Potter?" Ginny said as she just glared at him. "I am nothing like that mudblood lover."  
  
Just then Hagrid started raising his hands above his head. He waved them in a circle and started chanting, "Ummm ummm." Then Hagrid started to move his hands over top of Harry's head, continuing his chanting, "Ummm, ummm."  
  
"Hagrid, what are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's being the big oaf that he normally is," said Ginny. "All he ever predicts is Potter's death. It would be amazing if it actually came true."  
  
Hermione spoke úp then, and she was glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Oh sod off Weasley."  
  
"Ummm, ummm," Hagrid kept on with his chanting.  
  
Harry knew that wasn't really the way that Ginny felt, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He didn't even know what to say to her.  
  
"Ummm, ummm."  
  
"Hagrid, can you please stop," Harry said staring to become annoyed. "I wish I knew what was going on."  
  
Remus saw had heard everything that was going on, and came up to Harry. "Harry, can you explain everything that just happened?" Harry just stared at Remus for the longest time. "Harry are you ok? What is it?"  
  
"It's just that you seem to be like you normally are," Harry said.  
  
"Well who else would I be like?" Remus asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, everybody else seems to be acting totally different," Harry said. "Did you see the way Ginny and Hagrid were? Wait till you see Sirius, you won't believe it. I'm just glad that there is somebody else who is normal still."  
  
Hagrid let out a shriek and pulled his hands away from Harry's head, distracting both him and Remus, and just about everyone else in the pub.  
  
"Harry Potter did not fulfill his destiny, he must die!" Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione spoke up then.  
  
"Oi, he's dead isn't he? He died trying to kill Harry."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes too, and tutted, muttering "honestly" under his breath.  
  
Remus looked at Hagrid quizzically. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"This is exactly what I was just trying to tell you Remus," Harry got cut off as Sirius came up behind them. He looked down his nose at both of them. Remus didn't seem to notice the look of distaste.  
  
"Sirius! Have a seat and a drink with us."  
  
"I'm afraid I must decline." Sirius said coldly. "I don't associate with werewolves." Ignoring the look of distress Remus was shooting his way, Sirius turned to Harry. "I'll see you at home in about a month, Potter." And he swept out of the Three Broomsticks, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Draco In Love

Authors Note: Thanks again to the people who have reviewed the story's first chapter. WE LOVE FEEDBACK! So don't be shy…  
  
Disclaimer: Apologies again to the genius that is JK Rowling. All the names and locations belong to her, and we're just going to keep abusing them shamelessly until this project comes to an end.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione, who'd caught the exchange, jumped from her seat and called after Sirius, "We didn't want you hear anyway, you slimy git!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, trying to tug her back down into her seat.  
  
Remus watched all this with some dismay and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me, Harry. After the end of school that is, until all this is sorted out," Harry felt he could have fallen to the floor in a puddle of relief.  
  
"That would be great Remus," Harry said. "I just hope I can make it till then. Maybe you should stay up at the school, until the end of the year."  
  
"I'll have a talk with Dumbledore or should I talk to McGonagall, or Dumbledore," Remus said confused. "I guess it doesn't really matter who I talk too, does it."  
  
"No I don't think it does," Harry answered.  
  
Right at that moment, Dumbledore clapped his hands firmly and ordered them all back to school.  
  
Hermione groaned and protested.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! We've just beaten You-Know-Who ."  
  
"I am aware of that Miss Granger, however your N.E.W.T.s are to be taking in as little as three weeks time. There is much to be done."  
  
"Come on guys, this is great," Ron exclaimed. "Now we can go study." Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come now Albus, don't you think, you're being a little harsh," McGonagall said. "I mean Voldemort was just defeated."  
  
"I understand that Minerva, but these children are going to be leaving here in about a month. Just because Voldemort was defeated, doesn't mean they can slack off now."  
  
"Ok Albus, since you are the headmaster, I will have stand by your decision," McGonagall said.  
  
So with that, Dumbledore sent them back to the castle.  
  
"Alright, this is so great. I can't wait to take my N.E.W.T.s." Ron said overjoyed.  
  
"Remus, are you coming, now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be just a minute Harry. I want to speak with Dumbledore first."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were making their way back to Hogwarts. More to the point, Harry was dragging his feet and feeling sick, Ron was bouncing along, as if their most important exams coming up in three weeks were the best things in the world. Hermione, on the other hand was walking along, mumbling under her breath, and kicking some stones along the ground as she went. Harry hadn't had time to process that Voldemort was gone, that the threat was gone. Everything was too bloody weird for happy feelings. Harry looked up, almost to the sky to ask for help, when a very distinctive blonde head could be seen in the distance.  
  
Please, Harry begged, please let him be running away from, and not to, me.  
  
Harry cringed when a cold voice, well a voice that was normally cold and hard and mocking, called his name with utter joy. The person, this detestable hateful person was suddenly on Harry. Literally. Draco Malfoy had jumped on Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. Knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Oh Harry! You did it, you really did it!"  
  
"Get OFF ME!" Harry had really had enough now. Lying in the mud with Malfoy on top of him was the worst thing that Harry could think of. He'd rather be eaten by a Basilisk.  
  
"Oh! Oh, sorry! Oh dear, you've got mud all over you." And to Harry's utter utter dismay, Malfoy was pulling him up off the ground and brushing the mud off Harry's robes. "I'm just so HAPPY Harry! You-Know-Who is gone and you've freed us again."  
  
Harry's stomach squirmed as Malfoy looked at him through his lashes, giggled and blushed. He looked just as Ginny had looked at Harry, before this year had begun.  
  
"Umm, Harry?" Malfoy whispered. "Did you umm, did you get my owl?"  
  
"Your OWL?? YOURS? Oh no!! Malfoy, get away from me. Go back to school. Please. Just go."  
  
Tears welled up in Malfoy's eyes, replacing the flirty look that had been there just minutes before. Harry was relieved to see it gone. All he wanted was to get up to Gryffindor tower and away from the people he used to know. He watched with something akin to glee as Malfoy, depressed and thoroughly rejected, made his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled and she had a mischievous half smile on her face.  
  
"Alright there Harry?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Hermione!" And Harry stormed his way up to Hogwarts. 


End file.
